forevertrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shineshipping
'''Shineshipping '''is the ship of Plato Berlitz-Palmer and Jade Sakaki. It is canon in the trilogy, as in mid-Furthermore they are dating, and by mid-Forevermore, they are engaged. By Evermore, they have three children, Bronze, Galena, and Titanium. However in Forever and Ever, it is considered crack, as Jade is five years older than Plato. Hints Nevermore *Plato and Jade were paired together when they were held captive by Synis. Furthermore *Plato asked Jade to the school dance, to Topaz's delight. *Plato says that Jade looks great before taking her to the dance. *They had confessed to each other at the dance and were going to announce it the day after that they were going out. *Goldy proclaims Jade as Plato's when Gold Senior tried to ask her out to go and get some coffee. Forevermore *During Truth or Dare, Plato and Jade are seen making out. *In the holiday, when Jade is ranting about wanting to be normal, Plato kisses her to make her stop. *Plato also vaguely implies that he wants to marry Jade and have children with her. *While in Nimbasa, Jade drags Plato to the ferris wheel, and Plato proposes to her while in there. *Right after Jade accepts his proposal, they share a kiss. *Jade also tells Cerise and Rubin that she was just happy that they were engaged, it didn't matter that they couldn't marry for a while. *On Valentine's Day, Jade snuck up to Plato, glomping him in a hug, knocking him into his desk. Afterwards, Jade laughed and kissed him on the cheek. *Jade says that she was so lucky to find Plato so early and that she loved him. *She also says that she couldn't wait for the war to end and they were old enough to get married. *Plato kisses her but Jade was disappointed that it ended so quickly. *At the Valentine's Day party, it is revealed that Plato and Jade have consummated their relationship. The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files (Nevermore) *Plato didn't seem to be fazed when Jade told him to enjoy life, implying that he was used to her antics. *Plato remarks that he should join the Resistance to make sure that Jade didn't get in danger. Jade retorts that she can take care of herself. *Plato was only somewhat surprised that Jade came to his house while the Government was bombing Twinleaf. *When Plato tells Jade to come with him, Jade replies that she would go anywhere with him. *Plato pushed Jade out of the way when the abnormal exadrill shot a Hyper Beam. Soon after, he asks if Jade was all right. Jade blushed at his show of concern. Plato also took her hand to help Jade up. *When Diamonda accuses Jade of leading the exadrill to the Berlitz house, Plato snaps at Diamonda to leave Jade alone. *As the exadrill approached them, Jade clung onto Plato in fear. Trivia *Originally, Shine was not canon in the trilogy. WildHeart and Rubin/Jade were. *It has implied by Forevermore that Plato and Jade have already consummated their relationship. *So far, Shine is the only ship that hasn't been messed with in the trilogy. Category:Nevermore Category:Furthermore Category:Forevermore Category:Shippings